Insomnious
by dontfeartomorrow
Summary: Mitchie has bad case of insomnia, and there's only one person who can cure it. Alex/Mitchie T for language.


**Well, this is my first upload on this account. This probably sucks considering how tired I am. But oh well. It's weird, and I felt like I was ranting the whole time. It's kinda short, but I'm still kinda getting into the groove of this whole thing again. It's been awhile. Anyways, it might be a bit of an AU, considering I'm kind of basing them off original characters.**

**Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Own nothing.**

* * *

At two in the morning, the only sounds Mitchie could hear were the crickets chirping annoyingly outside, a train horn blowing off in the distance and the muffled sounds coming from the television that her parents forgot to turn off. And she just wished everything would just shut up so she could go to sleep already. It was like the whole world had just banded together to make sure she got as little sleep as possible.

Or she just had insomnia. At least the other one only made her pissed off at the world instead of herself.

She checked her phone for what must have been the millionth time in the past three hours, but the only thing that changed was the time. All her friends had gone to sleep hours ago, and this little sleepless episode was annoying the shit out of her. And she was starting to realize that she was wide awake and sleep just wasn't going to happen and now the boredom was starting to sink in. She had been laying there in the dark for the past few hours with her eyes closed and thinking of ways to murder those damn crickets that must have been sitting just outside her winde. Because, _damn_ they were fucking loud.

She groaned and forced the covers off her body. She knew it was time to stop trying when she was getting homicidal to a bunch of stupid bugs.

She pushed off her bed and headed straight for her closet. There was only one place she could go when she couldn't sleep. So with that destination in mind, she tugged on an old and faded Vans hoodie and changed from her pajama shorts into a pair of skinny black jeans.

After pulling on her beat up Converse, she quickly made her way out of her house. (And quietly. If her parents saw her sneaking out at the creepy hour they'd have her ass glued to a chair for a week.)

It was pitch fucking black outside and now that she was out of the safety of her room, everything seemed quiet and eerie. She bet those damn bugs were watching her. Needless to say, she couldn't get to her car fast enough.

The place she had in mind was only about a five minute drive away, but the sooner she got there the better. She knew the person she was going to see would be sleeping for sure, but she would just have to deal with a late night guest.

Even though Alex Russo slept like the dead, she would deal with Mitchie sneaking into her room. It wouldn't be the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Alex was that kind of girlfriend. Even though that girl loved her sleep, she apparently, for some reason, loved Mitchie more. Which Mitchie appreciated. Especially considering she had seen the girl when someone tried to wake her up before she was ready and nearly ended with the younger Russo boy dangling off a fire escape.

Anyways.

Mitchie was willing to risk it, especially because she had nothing better to do. It was summer anyways, what sane teenager went to sleep before three in the morning?

It didn't matter though, because Alex was going to wake up whether she liked it or not. That was the only thought running through Mitchie's head as she parked on the side of the road next to Alex's building. Getting out of her car, she headed straight for the fire escape.

She was glad that Alex only lived on the third floor, because _Jesus, _this fire escape should not pass for a safety precaution. The thing was old and creaky, and she just knew some points would not hold her weight. She still waits for the day when some fat pigeon lands on it and takes the whole damn thing down.

For the most part she's able to carefully maneuver herself up the escape, with only one mishap of jamming her damn toe and feeling like she had just been shot, because damn it, it was still freaking dark and she couldn't see for shit.

Finally, with an utter sense of relief, she made it to Alex's window and began to tug the thing open.

Her first thought was that the damn thing was stuck again, like it tended to during the summer heat, but when she peered through the window, she saw the lock was pulled closed.

Alex had locked the damne thing.

"Oh my, God." She groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. Alex _never_ locked her window. Well, except for that one time that Mitchie said something stupided than usual and Alex got pissed at her and made sure she couldn't sneak through her window and apologize.

But she hadn't done anything to make Alex mad recently. That she knew of. Shit. Leave it to Alex to make Mitchie question everything she did within the past week that could have possibly gotten Alex mad at her.

But then she realized that she had talked to Alex on the phone right before the girl went to bed, and she was fine then, so Mitchie couldn't have done anything wrong.

So why the hell was the window locked?

She pouted and glare at the window, as if she stared at it hard enough it would just blow up or something.

That probably wouldn't be a good wake up call for Alex. Or her parents for that matter. Which is exactly why Mitchie had to get in there quietly. Parents typically didn't have a thing for their daughters girlfriend sneaking into her room in the middle of the night.

Well, they didn't have to know anyways. But Mitchie still a needed a way _into_ the room.

She was formulating her plan with the room in front of her lit up and she very nearly dropped and hid. And then realized that was stupid because she wanted Alex to see her.

And boy, did Alex see her.

Mitchie swore the girl jumped a few feet in the air, making her giggle. She didn't mean to scare her girlfriend, but that was kinda cute and funny. Alex seemed to think otherwise as she now stood glaring daggers at her girlfriend through the window. Mitchie continued laughing as the girl stalked towards the window. Mitchie thought she might just go straight through it, but she managed to stop and angrily unlock the window and push it open.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" She demanded. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Well, it's nice to see you too, darling." Mitchie deadpanned.

Alex softened, and she could even see a small smile begin to curl on the girls lips. "What are you doing here?"

"That's better." MItchie grinned. "I couldn't sleep. And better question, why the hell is your window locked?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I think my mom locked it. She doesn't like you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night."

Mitchie just shrugged. Figures. "I'm not surprised." Was all she said about the matter. "Well, are you gonna let me in or what?"

Alex just shook her head, but stepped aside to leave room for Mitchie to get inside.

Always the graceful one, Mitchie practically fell into the room, just barely managing to land on her two feet. Once steadied, she made her way over to the bed and immediately plopped down and took in the comfort of her girlfriends bed. A bed she had spent many nights in, was more comfortable than her own bed and still had Alex's scent lingering all around her. She was feeling better already.

She felt the bed shift and dip when Alex sat down next to her. Mitchie hadn't even realized she had closed her eyes until she felt Alex's hand moving gently through her hair. She wondered how it was so easy to feel tired and relaxed in the other girls bed and completely the opposite in her own.

"Babe, when's the last time you actually slept a full night." Michie could hear the trace of worry and her voice, which was silly. She got plenty of sleep once she could get there.

"I dunno." She slurred, her voice becoming thick and heavy from lack of sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Alex sitting next to her, looking gently down at her. It was hard to keep her eyes open and focused while her hand was scratching comfortingly through Mitchie's hair. "Probably the last time I slept over here. Because good _lord_, your better is comfortable."

Alex chuckled and finally laid down so she was facing Mitchie, who nearly whined when the hand was moved from her hair and down to her cheek.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Alex whispered, seeming like she was just trying to keep Mitchie from falling asleep rather than really hear the answer.

"Those damn crickets and the stupid train. And my parents have some weird fetish for cop shows and I can probably recite to you the last three episode of Law and Order word for word."

Alex looked at her strangely. "You are so fucking delirious right now." She giggled and then abruptly. "You _drove_ here when you were this out of it? You're insane!"

"Shh." Mitchie whispered. "I prefer the term psycho, thank you. Tell me something I don't know. I made it here, didn't I?"

Alex didn't argue, but she did shake her head. Mitchie had closed her eyes again, but moments later felt another pair of lips against hers. She hated being so fucking cheesy, but damn it she loved when Alex would kiss her like that. Just because.

"I love you." The girl added. "Even if you are a delirious psycho." Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah, well you're the only one that puts up with it. You're stuck with me."

"Damn straight." Alex nodded, and Mitchie just shook her head, grinning.

"Are you gonna let me sleep or what, woman?"

"Hey, you're the one that practically broke into my room in the middle of the night because you _couldn't_ sleep. If you wanted to sleep, you should have just stayed at your house?"

Mitchie's eyes opened again, only narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

Alex widened her eyes innocently. "Nothing. You'd rather sleep. Go ahead." She grinned.

Mitchie tried to figure out if she was getting tricked or not, and with that smirk that was lingering on Alex's face, she knew she was. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was too tired to play one of Alex's games. Her brain wasn't funtioning properly anyway.

"Ya know what? Maybe I will go to sleep. It's your fault your bed is so damn comfortable to begin with."

Alex laughed and shook her head again. "Go to sleep, Mitch." But when Alex didn't get a response, she looked down careful at her girlfriend and rolled her eyes. The girl was already asleep.

Alex grinned. "Idiot." She muttered lovingly and gently shoved the girl before climbing under the covers and settling next to her girlfriend. It was the best way to fall asleep. And the only thought that was running through Alex's mind was that maybe, just maybe, Mitchie couldn't sleep so well in her own bed for the reason that Alex wasn't with her. It warmed Alex's heart just to think that, and that was gooey and cheesy just thinking it, but it made her feel good. It was amazing having someone like Mitchie Torres love you and need you just as badly as Alex needed her.


End file.
